


Bath Toy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm quite enjoying myself.  How about you, pretty baby?"





	Bath Toy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Usually on Sunday evenings, Nancy busied herself trying to get ready for the week ahead. She organized meetings on her palm pilot, talked with assistants, met with advisors, and always ended up back at the White House for something that had been lost in the shuffle the week prior. Maybe even the month prior, things could be frenetic in her line of work. This Sunday evening, however, was different. On Tuesday, Nancy headed out for a week in Africa. They were going to Egypt, Kenya, South Africa, Nigeria, and Somalia. On her way back to the United States, there would be stops in Jordan, Israel, and Pakistan. All told, the National Security Advisor would be gone for 13 days. She was spending tonight in her bathtub.

Nancy ran the bath as hot as she could stand it, dropping in lavender bath salts and bubble bath. She poured herself a glass of Merlot, put Billie Holliday in the portable CD player, and shut out the world. This was a ritual before long trips…one’s mind had to be right to travel long distances and maintain sanity. Her head rested on a small pillow and Nancy’s eyes were closed. Not even the annoying drip in the faucet penetrated her bubble. Most who knew her were amazed at Nancy McNally’s ability to zone out. She was just as good at not listening as she was at listening.

She did hear the bathroom door open; it interrupted the stream of jazz and dripping faucet. Opening one eye, Nancy watched Lauren walk in. She was dressed in a blue tee shirt and carried a bowl of strawberries. The bowl went on the edge of the tub as the National Security Advisor looked at her.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“I just thought you might like some company. You’ve been in here a while.”

“Actually I…”

Nancy did not have a chance to say anything else. Lauren took off the tee shirt and climbed into the tub. She straddled Nancy, wearing that innocent yet seductive smile that never failed to make her lover’s knees weak.

“What were you saying?” Lauren asked pulling the pin from Nancy’s hair and letting it fall.

The whole point was that Nancy did not want to get her hair wet. Oh well, worse things could have happened.

“Hi baby.” Nancy kissed her lips.

“Hello there. I brought you some strawberries.”

“That was so sweet of you.”

Lauren smiled again. She took one from the bowl. They were sliced in half and she put one-half in her mouth, feeding it to Nancy. Nibble by nibble, she took it in until their mouths met in a fiery kiss. Nancy liked that so much she did it again, pulling Lauren closer until their breasts pressed together. Lauren wrapped her arms around her, grinding down until Nancy moaned.

“Two weeks apart.” She said. “I really hate this part of your job. Sometimes you are gone more than you are here.”

“I miss you when I'm gone. I dream about you sometimes.”

“I hug your pillow.” Lauren admitted. “I do all kinds of things, imagining its you. It’s not the same.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head. “You’ve ruined me to singular sex baby.”

“Good.”

Nancy’s hands roamed under the water, stroking Lauren’s thighs and squeezing her ass. She loved to hear Lauren laugh…it was a bubbly giggle that always made Nancy smile. Her hands moved up, across Lauren’s back and around to her breasts. They bobbed on the surface of the water like two perfect scoops of French vanilla ice cream with cherries on top. It was well known that Nancy could not resist ice cream. Her mouth teased the nipples, light flecks with her tongue and little nips with her teeth. Lauren sank back a bit, letting her moans express her satisfaction.

“I miss my perfect little nipples when I'm gone.” Nancy whispered, finally taking one into her mouth.

“Nancy!” Lauren cried out, running a wet hand through Nancy’s thick curls.

Lauren liked to be sucked hard, bitten; loved the little reminders that lasted for a couple of days. She loved the fusion of pleasure and pain. The dynamic of the bathtub was quickly changing, Lauren being pushed back and Nancy moving on top of her. The National Security Advisor knew having a nearly Jacuzzi sized tub would eventually come in handy.

“No fair.” Lauren moaned, her head lolling back. “This was supposed to be about your enjoyment.”

“I'm quite enjoying myself.” Nancy replied, taking a moment to release Lauren’s breasts from their delicious torture. “How about you pretty baby?”

“Oh God yes.”

“I thought you would be.” She went back to her task with delight.

“Oh Nancy, oh God…Nancy!”

She pushed Lauren’s thighs apart with her knee, taking the little cock from the basket on the side of the tub. Any woman who did not keep a toy or two near her bathtub was missing an essential piece of the pleasurable bath experience.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby?” Nancy asked.

“I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

“Damn, that’s hot.”

Nancy slid two fingers inside Lauren, spreading her open. Lauren whimpered, sliding down to give her better access. Her hips bucked and she cried out as Nancy pushed deeper. She wanted more, craved more…was ready to beg for it.

“Fuck me Nancy! I want it!”

Smiling, she slid it in. Working with her usual expert precision nearly drove Lauren to the brink of insanity. It always took longer to climax this way and the longer was definitely the better.

“You look so sexy when I do this to you.” Nancy growled.

“Oh dear God.”

Lauren pulled her close, squeezing her lover’s breasts hard.

“Oh baby.” Nancy winced but did not slow down what she was doing.

Kissing, stroking, and sucking, Lauren lavished Nancy’s breasts with attention as she made love to her. She fought fire with fire, thrusting inside of Nancy with her fingers. They both worked the same slow rhythm, writhing against each other and babbling the incoherent language of pure sexual bliss. Lauren’s arm fell into the tub and sent water splashing over the side.

“Nancy…oh…oh…ohhh…mmm…NANCY!”

“Yes baby, yes, ohhh yes…harder baby. Oh God, that’s the spot.”

She loved feeling Lauren’s body tense, trying to hold on as she was. They held each other close, pulsing and climaxing together. Neither cared if they could breathe and they kissed as their bodies quivered and then relaxed.

“Oh my God. That was so amazing.”

“It certainly was.”

They kissed again and regaining her composure, Nancy stood from the tub. She took Lauren’s hand, pulling her up into her arms. In the bedroom, they wrapped in Nancy’s favorite oversized robe and held each other. Lauren kissed Nancy’s neck and stroked her soft, sensitive places. The National Security Advisor sighed softly, running her fingers through Lauren’s hair.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too. I wish you weren’t leaving me.”

“Uh uh, don’t do that.”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry.”

“You don’t have to be…it is so nice to be missed.”

“Will you call me?” Lauren asked.

“As much as I can. God, do you know how long it has been since I have had to call someone while I was away. I don’t think I've ever had to call someone while I was away.”

“How does it feel?”

“Mmm, nice.” She kissed her. “I love you.”

Lauren smiled; she loved hearing Nancy say that. She loved being loved, especially by this woman.

“At least I have you all to myself tonight and tomorrow. We will do some shopping for the house and have a nice dinner out.”

“Shopping for the house? What are you planning on doing to my condo?”

“Our condo boo boo.”

“Yes my love, our condo.”

“Nothing special. I thought I would buy some lamps, a new table for the foyer maybe. I saw a cabinet in Restoration Hardware that was made for the kitchen.”

“I am thinking this will be one of those trips where I just smile and nod while you go on a wild shopping spree.” Nancy said.

“You know what I love about that?”

“Hmm?”

“You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.”

“Lauren, you're too much.”

“You know I mean it.”

“I do, and that is why I love you like I do.”

Lauren cuddled in Nancy’s arms and exhaled.

“I love you too; so so so so much.”

“That is a lot of so’s woman…you mean business.”

Nancy held her close and smiled to herself. Who would have ever thought such an intelligent, beautiful, slightly goofy, eccentric, borderline paranoid woman would so capture her heart? Maybe it was all written somewhere and Nancy was the only one who was surprised by it at all.

***


End file.
